Trinto Tresherlighter
''Backstory ''Trinto is a Jedi Knight who fought in the Clone Wars and Survived Order 66... however he has been in hiding for quite a long time now... no one knows where he is hiding... and most likely no one ever will until he reveals his location... His birth name was Valrak Niss, but he came to go by his Adoptive name, Trinto Tresherlighter ''Early Life ''Trinto was born in 82 BBY, 58 years before the Clone Wars began, but was adopted into the Royal Twi'lek Family... Around this time it was discovered by his adoptive sister Ryila Gemstar that he was Force Sensitive... Trinto soon was being trained to be a Jedi... however he would take a dark turn in his life... ''Bounty Hunter Career ''Trinto decided he would try to avoid the path of becoming a Jedi for awhile... however he did have a Lightsaber he constructed himself, a Green Lightsaber Crystal, and a odd Ancient Lightsaber Design used by Old Republic era Jedi Knights... He decided to hold onto it... he was soon became a Bounty Hunter, but not a very good one... he eventually discovered he couldn't possibly be a amateur Bounty Hunter... so he finally decided to try something else... probably one of his worst decisions ever... joining a evil man, named... "The Demon"... this choice led him into the dark ages of his life... '' Trinto's "Dark Ages" and "Reclaimation" Periods... ''Trinto was forced to join a former Jedi Master, who was very mentally insane, named "The Demon" in order to save his Sister Ryila Gemstar from being killed, after "The Demon" let Ryila go, Trinto came with him somewhat voluntarily but mostly unvoluntarily... later he was forced to Seize his old friend Dex Extra, a Pantoran who was one of three hostages that "The Demon" was going to kill... When "The Demon" kicked Dex off the building Trinto attacked him, however Trinto was unsuccessful in killing the Demon and barely escaped with his life... he made it back to Ryloth and rallied some Republic Forces to help rescue Dex from his horrible imprisonment... Trinto led the team of Clone Troopers who came to help... Along with his best friend, who was a Clone Officer... Sergeant Cade Alphastarter... the Assault was a Success and they saved Dex... but when it was revealed the Demon's plan to assassinate Senator Organa of Alderran Trinto and Dex arrived... but as the laser zoomed towards Senator Organa, Dex was shot... taking the shot for the Senator... Trinto froze on the spot... he was horrified and came to his supposedly dead Friend's side... he blamed himself for his death... as he was the one who seized him in the first place... He promised to Avenge Dex Extra... but he was never able to find "the Demon"... Trinto rejoin the Jedi Order, and became a Sentinel. He made his two yellow kyber crystal lightsabers. Both were of an very new design. He took pride in what he was becoming, he worked hard, and grew into a powerful Jedi. His leadership on the battlefield proved very useful to the Republic. He was recognized as a war hero for his actions on Ryloth against the CIS. However, he and Ryila both went after a Slaver, but they were captured and enslaved. However, Trinto went along with it, and discovered a way to escape. He and Ryila both escaped their captor and returned to Coruscant, they went to the Senate and testified against the man. However, the Republic, being corrupt, did nothing against the man. Furious Trinto would go out on his own to seek vengeance against his captor. He never found him again, but he did come back changed, he had begun to overcome his dark side... ''Trinto's Recovery Period ''As Trinto recovered from the horrible "death" of his friend... His Sister Ryila was the one he confided in for support and care... as he recovered he became focused on the main war... the CIS was still a threat and he was beginning to focus more on dealing the the CIS than with Revenge... ''Trinto's Destiny Revealed ''Trinto started out on a bad reputation... but now his path to him was clear... his destiny became clear... he was to always continue to fight the Sith... and help drive them out of the Galaxy... and out of existence... He was finally willing to take up the task of being a Jedi Master... he practiced, meditated, and studied... Practiced Lightsaber and Force Usage... Meditated on his Destiny and his Future... and studied the deepest secrets of the Jedi Order, ones that were all but forgotten... eventually he mastered the Ataru Lightsaber Form... and his anger and hatred, vanished... Soon he had mastered the other 6 Forms; Shii-Cho, Soresu, Makashi, Juyo, Niman, and Shien... ''Trinto's Path Grows ''After many years of training, meditating and studying he became a great Jedi Knight... his skill with his Lightsaber and the Force was extraodinary... he was almost a natural... however he still had one thing that made him weak in some ways... he was in love... with his sister... He wanted to marry her... but it never happened... he became sad, and depressed... However he kept his moral high... as he destroyed Droid after Droid after Droid on the battlefield... his Clone friend and him became a tight-nit team... and because of that they succeeded in every battle... Trinto after many battles and many years of training and meditation, is given the honorific title of Sentinel-Master... Offered a seat on the Council, he refused, as well as a Padawan. ''Order 66 Begins ''During the Final years of the Clone Wars, Trinto and his Clone Squad find something extremely odd in a old Kaminoan Text... it said about the creation of a Control Chip for the Clone Troopers... Trinto is horrified at what it is meant to be used for... so he had his Clone's Control Chips removed... in secret... he however had to go into Hiding... the Chancellor had issued a warrant for his arrest and his Squad eradicated for treason against the Republic... and no one saw him again... even through Order 66 no one ever heard anything from Trinto... he disappeared Completely... Rebels Section Trinto after many years in hiding, emerged from the shadows, he decided to assist in the rebellion against the Galactic Empire... However he soon learned of Darth Vaders identity, deeply worried he ordered his new allies to go into hiding, and finally himself going into Cryostasis, waiting for when he will be awaken... when he is needed most... '' Notable People in Trinto's Life 'Dex Extra' 'General Primenova' 'Cade Alphastarter' 'Ryila Gemstar' 'Dalton Darkstar' 'Leia Moonlight' 'Elsa Darkstar' 'Father Trandosha' 'Doc Skirata' 'EliteMarine Turbo' 'Austin Redcluster' 'AND MORE PEOPLE!!' []NOTES AND HELP REQUESTS[] ''Hey Trinto here! I really need help getting ahold of Screenshots of Trinto as a Trandoshan if anyone has any images of him! Please send them to me through jmbenjamin123@gmail.com so I can put them in this Post. ~Thank You | Trinto Tresherlighter Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Trandoshans Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Category:The Jedi Order Category:Order 66 Surivor Category:Bounty Hunter